Nos vemos, compañero
by Tenten-Montse
Summary: En el momento en el que acudí allí supe que tenía las horas contadas." ¿En qué pensaban tanto Axel como Roxas en el momento de desaparecer? SPOILER, leve AkuRoku


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá xD) , son todos propiedad de Square-Enix y de Disney.**

**Qué decir de esto, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo así y ayer me dió por hacerlo. El resultado es este, si dejais review por favor no me peguéis xDD**

_En el momento en el que acudí allí supe que tenía las horas contadas. Había notado la presencia de varios Incorpóreos en la zona que se encontraba entre Villa Crepúsculo y El Mundo Inexistente, probablemente atraidos por algo y me dirigí hacia la zona. Vi cómo el elegido de la llave espada batallaba contra ellos junto con sus compañeros... probablemente fuese eso lo que les había atraído._

- ¡No dejeis de moveros o la oscuridad os engullirá!_- exclamé, saltando delante de él y eliminando a varios Incorpóreos con mis chakram. Me giré para mirarlos. –_ ¡Largaos!

_Tanto Sora como los otros dos se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos. ¿Es que no me habían escuchado o qué?_

- ¿Por qué? _– preguntó el castaño. Vaya... estaban rodeados de Incorpóreos que a la mínima le podían robar el corazón, les decía que se fueran y todavía preguntaba por qué. Demostrada la inteligencia del elegido._

- No preguntes. ¡Obedeced!._- Maldita distracción, tres de los Incorpóreos se abalanzaron encima mío derribandome. De repente noté el peso de ellos más ligero, y levantando levemente la cabeza vi como Sora los había eliminado._

- ¿Estás bien_?- preguntó Sora preocupado. Me incorporé un poco, apoyándome con las manos en el suelo y quedando casi de rodillas. Iba siendo hora de explicárselo todo._

- Yo secuestré a Kairi, pero se me escapó_.- dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano y mirando al suelo. –_ Y después, Saïx la capturó- _Le miré fijamente mientras daba un puñetazo en el suelo. Quería que entendiera la gravedad de la situación. Saïx no había parado de acecharme desde que Roxas desertó, y que hubiese conseguido atraparla, si le importaba algo a Sora, debía preocuparle._

- Es un miembro de la Organización XIII_.- seguí explicando.-_ ¡Saïx! ¿Lo has memorizado? ¡Y ahora, ve a salvarla!

_Todavía no me entendía ni a mi mismo. No sabía por qué me había decidido a ayudarle... o tal vez si. Gracias a Sora pude acabar con la mayoría de los traidores de la Organización, aunque él no lo supiese. Ademas... me hice una promesa. Cuando Roxas se fue de la Organización, me prometí que le ayudaría estuviese donde estuviese, y creo que esta es una buena ocasión para ayudarle. Al fin y al cabo... sabía queRoxas estaba más cerca de lo que aparentaba. Sora se giró de repente y acabó con un Incorpóreo que venía como una flecha hacia nosotros. _

_- ¡_Dejadnos en paz!-_ exclamó, y no pude evitar que una leve sonrisilla se me escapara de debajo de la nariz, mientras me terminaba de levantar. Aquello me recordó a él... _

_Esa parecía la señal para que los Incorpóreos empezaran a atacarles. Sora se ayudaba de los otros dos para ir acabando poco a poco con los que les llegaban por su lado, mientras yo con mis chakram iba eliminando a los de mi lado. Alguna que otra vez quedamos espalda contra espalda, pero fue momentaneo ya que enseguida salimos cada uno hacia un bando para seguir atacando. Sin embargo aquello parecía inútil. A medida que iban eliminando Incorpóreos iban apareciendo más y más. Volvieron a quedar espalda contra espalda. Estaban completamente rodeados, no tenían ningún modo de escapar posible. Sora se quedó en posición de defensa mientras que yo balanceaba mis chakram._

_- _Creo que me gustaban más cuando estaban de mi parte_.- intenté bromear a pesar de la situación, ideando una solución para aquello. Solo veía una, pero... Sora giró la cabeza hacia mí, sin bajar la guardia_.

_- ¿_Acaso... te arriepientes_?- dijo el castaño._

_Si, estaba decidido. No habría otra manera de que Sora saliera de allí. Me giré sonriendo levemente, tanto como para coger valor como para tranquilizar a Sora. Sabía que si Roxas estuviese allí evitaría de cualquier manera que hiciese lo que tengo pensado, pero debería entender que no había otra solución._

_- _Nah... Yo puedo con estos payasos_.- Me encaré de nuevo hacia los Incorpóreos. Inspiré aire. – _Observa_.- dije, saltando hacia los Incorpóreos sin girarme. No quería volver a ver aquella cara antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer. Hice desaparecer mis chakram mientras concentraba energía. Me encogí, cerrando los ojos. Por mi cabeza no hacían más que pasar recuerdos de momentos pasados junto a él, los intentos de convencerle para que volviera y su rostro... esa sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba, esa sonrisa que había hecho que mis esquemas se desbarataran de tal manera que nunca pensé que lo harían. Con una leve sonrisa pensé "Lo siento..." antes de extender de golpe los brazos y abrir de la misma manera los ojos, gritando al liberar todo mi poder. Una gran ola de fuego se extendió a mi alrededor, acabando con todos los Incorpóreos. Tras acabar de gritar me desplomé hacia atrás, con los brazos aún extendidos. Sonreí satisfecho. Si... había merecido la pena hacer aquello. De repente en mi campo de visión entró Sora, al mismo tiempo que veía aquellas llamas negras que ya esperaba subir hacia arriba._

- Te estas... desvaneciendo..._- dijo el castaño._

_Sonreí levemente ante aquello. De nuevo la inteligencia del elegido quedaba al descubierto._

- Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando pones todo tu ser en un ataque. ¿Entiendes? _– Solté una leve carcajada. Aquello era demasiado irónico.-_ Aunque no es que los Incorpóreos existamos realmente... ¿No es asi?_- como pude me giré levemente hacia Sora. De nuevo aquellos ojos azules me escrutaban fijamente, y me pareció ver la sombra de Roxas en ellos. _

- En fin, estoy divagando. Ve a buscar a Kairi – _"o si no esto habrá sido en vano" pensé.- _Ah, se me olvidaba... Perdona por lo que le hice.- _veía como las llamas negras iban aumentando, así que pensé que sería hora de sincerarse._

_- _Cuando la encontremos, podrás decirselo tú mismo_.- dijo Sora preocupado. Este chico... siempre tan optimista. No me extraña que Roxas haya salido así. Y otra vez estoy pensando en él, aunque la verdad... no me importa en absoluto. Me notaba extraño ante aquello, ¿podía ser el recuerdo de los sentimientos tan vivo? Volví a mirar hacia arriba. Sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo, lo notaba, así que sería mejor acabar cuanto antes._

_- _Creo que paso. No podría echarle corazón... ¿Sabes? No tengo_.- reí brevemente. Maldita ironía._

_- _Axel... ¿Qué es lo que prentendias?_ – me preguntó Sora. Ya estaba siendo sincero, por decir más cosas no iba a pasar nada..._

_- _Quería ver a Roxas. Él... era el único que me gustaba. Me hacía sentir... como si tuviera corazón. Es un tanto... curioso_.- Curioso por el hecho de que al no tener corazón, en teoría no podríamos sentir, pero con él era diferente... es como si los sentimientos no fueran tan solo un recuerdo.- _Tu haces que me sienta... igual. – miré hacia un lado, pensativo. Después volví a mirar a Sora con determinación.

- Kairi está presa en el castillo. Daos prisa.- _con mis últimas fuerzas levanté el brazo y creé un portal que los llevaría directos a donde se encontraba Kairi. Una vez hecho dejé caer el brazo pesadamente. Jeh... aquello se podría considerar una última buena acción. Mi tiempo se acababa, y las últimas llamas que pude ver se alzaron sobre mí, consumiendome. Después...solo paz._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Aquél vacío que me rodeaba desde que Sora despertó cada vez se me hace más familiar. Al menos puedo ver qué ocurre a su alrededor, aunque no pueda comunicarme con él ni hacer nada. Incluso muchas veces me he replanteado que si de verdad sigo existiendo... Ah, más incorpóreos, cómo no. Observé en todo momento cómo luchaba contra ellos, impasible, como quien observa más de lo mismo, cuando de repente vi a alguien que no esperaba ver más. Vi como Axel se plantaba delante, ayudando a Sora a combatirlos. No entendí por qué le estaba ayudando. Los incorpóreos iban aumentando en número, y no paraba de ver cómo los iban derrotando. Notaba el cuerpo de Sora cansarse, y a partir de ahí empezé a ver algo que no me acababa de gustar. La sonrisa que le dirigió a Sora la conocía, era la misma que usaba cuando no quería que me preocupara por cosas que no tenían importancia. Vi cómo saltabas ante los incorpóreos y empezé a notar un aura extraña a tu alrededor. Entonces comprendí lo que pretendías._

_- _No... Axel, ni se te ocurra hacer eso...-_ murmuré, a pesar de que sabía que nadie podía escucharme. Quise moverme hacia él, pero sabía que por mucho que lo intentara no lo conseguiría. Solo podía mirar, ser un simple espectador de todo aquello. De repente un fogonazo de luz llenó la visión de todo y Sora se llevó el brazo a los ojos, protegindose de aquello e impidiendome ver que diablos estaba ocurriendo. Cuando apartó el brazo vi a Axel tendido a una cierta distancia del lugar, con los brazos abiertos. Por suerte Sora se acercó al lugar. Observé a Axel, confirmando mis peores temores. No... Me negaba a creer aquello que tenía delante. Era sencillamente imposible que estuviese pasando delante de mis ojos. Veía como las llamas negras salían de su cuerpo, anunciando lo inevitable._

- ¡¡AXEL!! ¡¡NO LO HAGAS, NO PUEDES DESAPARECER!!-_ sentí el recuerdo de la desesperación aflorar en mí. Más que nunca quería moverme, quería poder hacer que Axel supiera que estaba allí, e intentar hacer algo para evitar que se consumiese. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir irremediablemente de mis ojos, presas de los recuerdos de la rabia y la impotencia que se cernían en mí. No podía hacer más que observar como poco a poco se iba consumiendo. Lo que realmente no me esperaba fue la frase que dijo."Quería ver a Roxas..." Las palabras que continuaron a esas hacían que el recuerdo de la tristeza fuera mayor en mí. Nunca me las habías dicho, a pesar del tiempo que llevabamos siendo compañeros. Las últimas llamas acabaron por consumirle, y ese fue el detonante. Grité, simplemente grité de impotencia y de desesperación, incapaz de hacer nada para que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos, ahora cerrados. Sora notó extrañado como, tras observar cómo Axel desaparecía, un par de lágrimas descendían inexplicablemente de sus ojos. Una luz me rodeó, y de repente noté algo menos de ella encima de mi cabeza, a la vez que notaba un continuo repiqueteo. Abrí los ojos y vi el borde de la capucha de la Organización. Miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba cerca del Rascacielos de los Recuerdos, estaba lloviendo y una voz familiar que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Iba siendo hora de encontrar las respuestas que tanto ansiaba. Tal vez por eso Axel había hecho lo que había hecho. Chasqueé los dedos y un par de Incorpóreos bloquearon a los dos amigos de Sora. Quería que aquello fuese un uno contra uno. Creé un portal de oscuridad y aparecí delante de él. Sora estaba bastante sorprendido ante aquello. Tal vez nunca supo que yo me encontraba en su interior, que era una parte de él. Ahora tampoco parecía saberlo. Hice aparecer mi llave espada._

_- ¿_Una llave espada_?- exclamó Sora. Aquello lo confirmaba, si hubiese sabido algo más de él que su nombre también hubiese sabido que él las controlaba. Él tambien sacó la suya, y yo me lanzé a por él intentando darle un estocazo, el cual paró con su llave espada. Di un paso hacia delante y el espacio se distorsionó, cambiando radicalmente. La lluvia desapareció por completo, y nos encontramos en una especie de lugar en el cual un disco brillante en el suelo era el único elemento. El resto era una absoluta oscuridad. Perfecto, aquello era lo que buscaba. Solo él y yo. Nos lanzamos ambos al ataque, interceptandonos con nuestra llave espada. Yo tenía bloqueando a Recuerdos Lejanos y a Prometida... perfecto, acorde al momento. _

_- ¿_Quién eres tú_? – me preguntó con algo de esfuerzo, manteniendo el bloqueo. "Soy tú" quise contestarle, pero esa pregunta era precisamente la que quería responder yo._

_- _Alguien de la oscuridad_.- me limité a responder. En parte era verdad... Saltamos ambos hacia atrás, incapaces de seguir aguantando el bloqueo._

- No puedes ser Riku_- exclamó. Aquél nombre me sonaba...podría ser aquél chico al que ya derroté una vez en el mismo lugar en el que estábamos en aquél momento, el Rascacielos._

-¿Riku? En una ocasión le derroté_._

_Aquello pareció sorprender a Sora. _

_- _¿¡Que hiciste qué..!_?- exclamó, haciendo un gesto con la mano._

_Aquello no venía al caso... así que se centró en intentar responder una de sus cuestiones._

_- _Dimelo... dime por qué te eligió a ti.- _dije, mientras me lanzé al ataque. Estuvimos batallando durante un rato, en el cual vi que ibamos igualados de fuerzas. Además... poco a poco empecé a comprender que aquello no iba a acabar bien para mí, era una sensación que me decía que hiciera lo que hiciese iba a perder. Chocamos una vez más en el aire y Sora salió disparado hacia abajo. Yo sin embargo me mantuve en el aire un poco más. Desde allí se distinguia claramente la imagen en el disco, y las caras que había visto más de una vez en mis sueños. Empezaba a entenderlo todo..._

_- _Ya veo. Por eso_.-_ _dije, todavia desde arriba. Volví a lanzarme al ataque una vez más hacia el suelo. Sora los esquivó hasta un punto en el que solo los bloqueaba. Yo empezé a golpear con rabia, intentando desahogarme de todo aquello, hasta que en un momento la pierna de Sora flaqueó y de un certero golpe mandé su llave espada lejos de su alcance. Vi que se levantaba hacia ella pero fui más rápido que él y, tras llegar antes, clavé Prometida en el suelo de tal manera que bloqueaba la empuñadura y evitaba que Sora la volviese a coger. Le apunté con Recuerdos Lejanos, mientras bajaba la guardia seguro de la victoria. Al fin lo iba a conseguir. Pero pasó algo que no me esperaba. Sora extendió la mano y la llave espada le volvió a él._

_- _¿¡Qué!?-_ exclamé y, al estar con la guardia baja, me propinó un tajo que hizo que soltase las dos espadas de golpe. Ambas desaparecieron nada más tocar el suelo. Aquél era mi fin, había algo que me lo decía, volvería de nuevo a la existencia que llevaba hasta aquél momento... Avancé un par de pasos y caí hacia delante, haciendo que la capucha fuera hacia detrás y se me viera la cara. Antes de caer del tod me incorporé, mirando hacia delante resignadamente, mientras aceptaba mi destino. Sonreí levemente ante la ironía. El ambiente se disipaba, y yo con él. Antes de eso me giré levemente hacia Sora._

_- _Eres un buen otro...-_ dije antes de que el espacio cambiara de nuevo._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Oscuridad tan solo, era lo único que veía de nuevo, esta vez ni siquiera era capaz de ver lo que ocurría alrededor de Sora. Pero una voz me llamaba, una voz instandome a despertar. Abrí los ojos un poco, acostumbrandome a la luz de aquél lugar. Me sonaba demasiado..._

_- _¿Por fin despiertas_? – me pregunta una voz demasiado conocida para mí. Giro la cabeza de golpe para mirar de quien se trata y ahí está de pie, mirando al horizonte, donde se distinguia la linia del tren que cruzaba Villa Crepúsculo._

_- _Axel_ – exclamé sorprendido. El conocido vértigo de estar sentado en el borde de la torre del reloj me invadía de una forma agradable. Axel seguía mirando hacia delante._

_- _No, tal vez te vayas a dormir. Pronto no seré capaz ni siquiera de hablar con tu subconsciente como ahora_. – Había una especie de tristeza en él, como si no quisiese aceptar lo que estaba diciendo._

- Yo... regresaré a ser como era_.- murmuré, quitando la vista del pelirrojo y posandola en el paisaje._

_Me senté junto con la persona que había cambiado mi existencia de aquella manera, la cual tenía la vista puesta en la ciudad que se extendía ante nuestros pies._

_- _Lo he pensado mucho. Naminé dijo lo mismo_.- dije con un suspiro.- _Roxas..._ – giré la cara para mirarle ante lo que le iba a preguntar, él hizo lo mismo al escuchar como le llamaba .- _Tú tienes corazón, ¿verdad?.- _Volví a mirar hacia delante. Hablar de eso delante de Roxas, el cual siempre se preocupaba conmigo, era algo que no acababa de concebir, aunque lo necesitaba para desahogarme. _– Mientras que Naminé y yo... Nosotros realmente no tenemos corazón, ¿verdad?- _Al preguntar eso le volví a mirar, como si tuviese un imán que atrajese mi mirada_

_Roxas miró hacia delante, claramente dudoso._

- Yo... no lo sé.

_Volví a mirar hacia delante, soltando un suspiro._

- Supongo que no...

_Roxas volvió a hablar._

- Pero el corazón no es algo que se pueda ver. Empezé a pensar que es algo que no puede sentir cualquiera. Si es así, entonces... Nah, no importa.

_Me quedé mirandole extrañado ante la respuesta que me dio._

- ¿Hm? ¿A qué quieres llegar?- _le pregunté con curiosidad, mirandole mientras hacía un gesto con la mano._

_Roxas se inclinó levemente hacia atrás mientras sonreía._

_-_ Estoy seguro de que Sora encontrará la respuesta_. – cambió el gesto a uno algo más triste.- _Porqué él es yo.

_Reí levemente. Incluso en esos momentos era capaz de hacerme reír._

_- _Si, eso es verdad_.- dije._

_Me quedé mirando hacia delante, absorto en lo que yo mismo acababa de decir. Estaba seguro de que Sora encontraría esas respuestas, las que yo no había sido capaz de descubrir. De repente en mi campo de visión entró un helado, mi favorito: helado de sal marina. Solté una leve exclamación de sorpresa y me giré hacia Axel para ver que sujetaba sendos helados. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras empezamos a comer los helados. Tantas tardes pasadas allí arriba, tantos recuerdos... _

_- _Esto realmente me trae recuerdos. ¿Te acuerdas?-_ me preguntó Axel señalando con el helado la ciudad. – _Nuestro primer encuentro cuando te pusieron tu nuevo nombre...

_Cómo olvidarlo. Aquél dia estaba completamente desorientado, no sabía ni quien era, ni qué hacía allí, únicamente sabía mi nombre gracias a aquél hombre que, mezclando letras en el aire, me lo dio. Y aquél mismo dia tú me ayudaste, desde entonces no has dejado de hacerlo... _

-... Y después vimos el atardecer desde aquí_.- acabó Axel._

_- _Si. Aquí fue donde vine_.- recordé con una leve sonrisa.- _Todos... Hayner, Pence, Olette... espero que esteis bien.- _deseé en voz alta._

_Me reí levemente ante la última frase del rubio, Siempre tan atento y preocupado por los demás. Al igual que su corpóreo. Se notaba de donde había salido. _

_- _Podrías ir y volverlos a ver, buscando tus respuestas_.- dije, apoyando la mano del helado en la rodilla. _

_-_Si...-_ contestó.- _Así que... Me tengo que ir. Sora me está esperando.

_Lanzé un suspiro resignado. Eso ya lo sabía pero... no quería que llegara ese momento, querría estar el tiempo que hiciera falta en su compañía._

- Si... creo que sí...- _me llevé el helado a la boca, simplemente para no soltarle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. Sería todo más complicado para ambos. No quería pensar más en eso, así que intenté cambiar de tema sin que se me notase el nudo que se estaba empezando a instalar en mi garganta._

_- _¡Whoa, este helado está realmente salado!- _aunque lo intenté, no pude evitar que mi voz saliera temblorosa, y deseé que Roxas no la hubiera escuchado. No le quería añadir una preocupación más._

_Estuvimos en silencio el rato en que nos terminamos los helados, sintiendo cada uno por su parte que estaba llegando el final, y ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a decir nada. Tantas cosas que quiero decirte, pero que sin embargo no puedo, no quiero que cargues con eso lo que te queda de existencia. Y noto algo extraño en mi interior, como si un nudo se hubiese instalado en mi garganta, al pensar que era la última vez que podría hablar contigo, ver tu sonrisa... Un extraño brillo empezó a rodearnos y sabía que era la despedida que tanto había temido. Sonreíste por última vez para mí, la sonrisa que siempre guardo en mis recuedros._

_- _Nos vemos, Axel...

_Sonreí también, sintiendo el nudo de la garganta más fuerte todavia. Me descubrí, sorprendido, una rebelde lágrima que se escapaba de mí, era algo que no me había ocurrido desde que me convertí en incorpóreo hasta ese momento. La lágrima se desprendió de su lugar al mismo tiempo que el brillo le acababa por envolver._

_- _Nos vemos... compañero.

_La solitaria lágrima cayó en el espacio que había entre ellos, impactando justo en medio de los ahora vacíos palos de helado._


End file.
